Blossom
by destiny18-au
Summary: The Battosai has finally met his match in twelve year old Kaoru. This fic is definately AU
1. Default Chapter

Updated : 28/5/2009

Re-edited by my Beta Reader Kokoronagomu so many thanks go to her !!!

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM

How I loved the children, they reminded me of happier times before the war, before the killing, before the bloodshed. Their faces as bright as the sun as they play games always asking me to joinI couldnt exactly understand it myself, the ruthless cold killer, known as the Hitokiri Battosai was playing with children.

There was just something magical about these children, as my so-called wife watched from the window of our house.

Looky Looky I bwaught a fwiend today!

I felt a tugging at my hakama; it was Jiro a local boy I had recently become friends with. Behind him stood a young girl, her hands crossed over her body and her blue eyes piercing mine.

Jiro was nine years of age but this girl looked older only by a fraction though. I bent my head to her level and smiled at her expecting her to smile back however, she didnt.

Whats your name?

I askedstill smiling trying to put the girl at ease.

What does it matter?

She questioned turning her head the other way so she didnt have to face me. I was shocked; no one talked to me that way, not without fear of having their throat slit.

Kaowu thats not nice, Kenshin-chan is my fwiend be nice to him.

The girl sighed and unfolded her arms.

Im Kaoru pleased to meet you.

She gave a small little bow and didnt wait for me to respond in a similar manner but turned to Jiro.

Happy now?

Jiro nodded his head enthusiastically and ran to where the other kids were, however Kaoru stayed behind.

I started to walk in the same direction as Jiro but stopped and looked at Kaoru.

Its your loss if you dont want to join.

I continued to walk towards the other kids who were laughing and giggling at their antics. Kaoru remained where she was and sat to watch us, I was surprised to see that Tomoe had come out of the house and taken a seat next to Kaoru.

For a while neither Kaoru nor Tomoe said anything, they just continued to watch Kenshin play with the children chasing them around trees and picking them up and laughing with them.

Is he your husband?

Kaoru finally asked not even looking at Tomoe.

Yes, Im lucky to have such a good husband.

Kaoru finally laughed, Tomoe looked on, confused by the sudden outburst.

Him? That scrawny guy is a good husband?

I know he doesnt look like much but he does everything he possibly can for me.

Kaoru pondered the information for a moment.

Tell me something, are you dying Miss?

Of course not and my name is Tomoe.

Well if you have two legs, two arms, and your health, you dont need him to do anything for you, you can do it yourself.

With that said Kaoru stood brushing off any remainder of dirt and grass and walked over to Jiro.

Jiro its time to go. I promised your Mother we would be back before dark.

Kaoru once again took the same stance waiting for Jiro to reply.

I dont wanna, pwease can we stay a wittle wonger.

No Jiro.

There was no room for argument in her tone of voice.

Its alright Ill make sure to get him back safely.

No.

Kaoru stated once again taking Jiro by the hand.

Buh-bye Kenshin-san.

Jiro waved as Kaoru walked in front of him not even bothering to say anything, Jiro had to run to catch up to Kaoru.

Once all the children had started to leave, I took a seat next to Tomoe; breathing in deeply it was so refreshing to do something normal for a change. Battosai was at peace for now.

That girl Jiro brought with him, she is very strange indeed.

You mean Kaoru, theres something not right about her, shes like a kabuki dollyou dont really want to see the play but the more you do the more it draws you in.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated: 22/08/05. I know it has been a long time but I have kind of been stuck in the stone ages myself without having a computer or the Internet in my little apartment. I would also like to say thank you for all the people who reviewed this, it is nice to get feedback so thank you once again.

Re-Edited:31/5/2009

Thanks goes to my Beta Reader Kokoronagomu. Sorry it took forever to put it up.

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM

It was another bruise to add to the already green and black bruises marring the skin. It was a trying time but it would all be worth it very soon.

The hand raised in the air quickly coming down with force all within the blink of an eye. Men, women and children gathered in a circle to watch the commotion.

What did we tell you? Time and Time again! You must learn to act as the others until it is time.

Well what do you have to say for yourself?

The man questioned, his long fingers playing in his dark black beard, his voice harsh as if daring the person to speak.

Dark deep blue eyes met chocolate brown ones in an act of defiance.

You knew I was like this Master, so why did you send me then?

The man said nothing, twirling around so his back was to everyone, but just as quickly he turned back and his hand was slicing the air again, with that, he walked inside his hut. People gasped, and then sighed in relief, it could have been worse, much worse. The people then began to disperse; the commotion was over although there would be a lot of gossip about it in the continuing weeks. Jiro who was amongst the crowd who came rushing over.

Are you okay Kaowu, does it huwt? questioned Jiro.

For his sake she had to smile, to show him she was strong, that she was fine, even though the muscles in her face protested against it, Im fine Jiro, it doesnt hurt too bad.

Suddenly Jiro did something unexpected he kissed her cheek. She wrapped him in her arms, if it was one thing that could break her heart it would be Jiro, he was so sweet, and so innocent. She let her tears flow silently and freely then, hugging Jiro tighter to her chest. He could not see those tears ever, if she was to protect him.

She hated the way Jiro was witnessing all this violence but the more she tried to get out of it, the more she was reeled back into it. She sighed, lost in thought as she looked in her vanity mirror while braiding her hair for bed. She wondered if Jiro remembered his parents-- his real parents, not the fakes who would take your life if it meant success to the mission. She looked across to a futon where Jiro was fast asleep, and she smiled slightly. The houses were like huts, and they were all on strict budgets, but it didnt mean a thing to Kaoru as long as Jiro got a good life after-- unlike hers. She prayed to the gods above that she would not have those dreams again, those awful dreams where she would wake drenched in sweat, or where she would have to bolt from the house before she threw up the contents of the day. She unfurled, her own futon and again made a silent plea to the gods that tonight she would be able to sleep peacefully.

Fate would not be kind to Kaoru, after the things she had seen, at the young age she had seen them, her dreams would be anything but sweet.

WARNING: The next chapter will be dark, it will give away a little insight and depth of Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

Updated : 12/09/2005

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM 

The place where her Father and Mother lived was beautiful, the extortionary garden, with the little koi pond, the bamboo mortar tapping away with water. She had loved it ever since she could remember, just like her Mother had. There had been a few incidents with her Mother because she was a foreigner but nothing like that night, the night she would remember for the rest of her life.

Her Father had just finished closing the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, and walking back to the main house, he could smell his wife's cooking as he stepped into the room in which the family ate together. It was dangerous to be out at a time like this because of the impending doom known as war, but what the Kamiya's didn't know was that the war was coming to them. Kaoru's Father often sighed waiting for the official announcement for him to join the emperor in his quest against this new evil, he would have gone if called upon as is his duty to his country, but the war struck closely to home for his wife was a foreigner, whom he loved deeply who bore him a child, whom he also loved equally as deeply. As he begun there ritual to eat dinner there was a sudden knock on the door.

It was Kamiya's wife, whom went to see who would be calling at the late hour, only to be stabbed repeatedly, sinking slowly to the ground, her voice barely a whisper, as she tried to cry for help. Her husband in the meantime was getting nervous it had already been five minutes and she was still not back, her grabbed one of his shinai and ran to the door to make sure everything was all right. He had ordered Kaoru to stay behind just in case anything should happen to him. When he found the sight before him, he let out a blood curdling cry, it should have been what, no man would want to see, his poor dead wife, defiled before his very eyes. Kaoru curious in nature rounded the corner to see if her daddy was all right, but from that moment on her Mummy and her Daddy would never be all right

She heard her Daddy telling her to run, and to keep running, and not to stop. Her blue eyes full of shock, full of horror, full of tears, watching the blood poor out of her Mummy and her Daddy, pooling around their bodies, watching as these men, laughed at her with horrible faces, and teeth rotting, coming closer to her, as she rounded the corner and ran for the gate. She slipped through the gate easily but she had no idea where to go, she had never been outside without either Mummy or Daddy before, where was she to go? She looked left and right trying to decide but it was too late, fate had decided for her, long slender arms wrapped around her body easily, covering her mouth before she could scream, her eyes wide with fear, the tears still falling.

Kaoru bolted upright from her futon, her stomach churning, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat, she tried to catch her breath, but it was to no avail, she stood and ran for the door covering her mouth, finding a bush she emptied last nights meal from her stomach. The dreams were always the same, no matter how much she tried to forget she couldn't. She then went to the well and washed her mouth out, as well as her face, the cool water refreshing, she sat outside then for a while, just watching as the sun came out, trying not to think about anything but her mind would always wonder, not about the past but about the future, if Seiji would be all right? If she could do what was asked of her? If she would be free? She sighed once before dusting off her yukata, and walking back into the house.

Don't worry next chapter will see the return of Kenshin, and another character will appear.


	4. Chapter 4

Updated: 23/09/2005

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM 

Kenshin sighed for the tenth time that day, he had been doing that a lot lately ever since he met Kaoru, there was something about her, he couldn't understand and it was driving him mad. Tomoe didn't say anything either, she just sat being her usual self, that's when another unknown child showed up, one that Tomoe looked shocked to see.

"Sister! I have finally found you!"

The young boy smiled as he saw her, and Tomoe smiled back. She had greeted him with a bow and sat down on the porch with him, Kenshin came to say hello.

"Kenshin, this is my brother Enishi."

Kenshin had nodded his hello, before leaving the two to talk alone, besides he had chores to be down before the other children arrived. Kaoru dressed in her kimono it was yellow in colour as was the ribbon in her hair, she held onto Jiro's hand as they walked up the pathway to Kenshin's house. Jiro was humming away, bouncing up and down excited to be near his big brother, as he referred to Kenshin now. Kaoru sighed; she didn't want to go anywhere near that man, or his wife, but for the mission to succeed it needed to be done.

They arrived at the little house in the mountains with Jiro calling out to greet Kenshin.

"Bwig Bwothew! It's me Jiro."

He called out, jumping up and down, looking for any sign of Kenshin.

"Jiro-chan stop that, I'm sure you wouldn't want someone to call you brother when your not, and stop jumping up and down."

Jiro's curious eyes looked up to meet Kaoru's, she didn't seem mad, but she wasn't happy either.

"But Kaowu-chan I caw you bwig swister aw the time."

"That's different."

She bit out, not really meaning to be so venomous.

"It's all right Kaoru-san, I don't really mind at all, it's nice to see you Jiro-chan, and you as well Kaoru-san."

Jiro ran up to Kenshin and hugged him, asking for a piggyback ride. Kaoru stayed behind muttering a small hello as she followed. She was lost in her own thoughts. Kaoru rounded the corner expecting to see kids playing, but what she didn't expect was to see **_him_** sitting there. He looked up at her his eyes gleaming with utter hatred and distain for her, it took all of her might not to let on, that she knew him, this devil of a child.

"Kaoru-san it's a pleasure seeing you again, this is my brother Enishi. Enishi this is Kaoru-san."

Kaoru gave a short little bow willing her self not to throw up again on the same day. Enishi did the same thing in kind snickering just loud enough for Kaoru to hear.

'That Brat!' She thought.

'If it wouldn't jeopardise the mission, then your head would be mine.' She didn't look up at Enishi knowing that is exactly what he wanted, and she was pretty sure he would have a scowl on his face. She went to sit on the grass and watch Jiro play with Kenshin, she watched as Kenshin smiled and laughed. She felt frustration build up inside her. 'How could he be so happy? It doesn't look like he is faking his happiness, why does he deserve happiness, whilst others suffer?' She had to calm herself down, before she did something she may have regretted later on.

She watched as the sun set signalling it was time for Jiro and herself to take leave, after all she was on duty tonight. She stood dusting her kimono off, walking towards Jiro, he grabbed onto Kenshin's leg tightly, his mouth already turning into a frown, his eyes becoming watery.

"Jiro"

Kaoru warned, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Pwease?"

He asked in the cutest voice he could manage. She sighed, bent down to his level, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jiro, maybe you can stay longer next time, besides Aunty Kurumi is waiting for you with her delicious rice cakes."

Without warning Jiro took off at top speed giving a quick wave to Kenshin, whilst also yelling a goodbye.

Kenshin waved back, looking over at Kaoru who was once again straitening out her kimono.

"Your different around him, why?"

He questioned. Kaoru's eyes became cold, as she glared at the man in front of her.

"That is none of your business. Thankyou for having us."

She added in the same cold tone. She walked hastily to catch up to Jiro telling him to slow down all the while.

Once she made sure he was asleep would be the only time she would leave, dressed in her dark blue and black hamaka. It was perfect for her night missions not that much really happened. She sheathed her katana and walked to the meeting point, where two men stood.

"Took you long enough!"

One of the men said. She didn't reply, she just started to walk with them. They were dressed just as she was in dark blue and black hamaka's and gi's. One of the men seemed to be extremely tall for a Japanese man about 5'9, his dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyes were constantly darting from corner of the street to the other. The other man seemed to be a just a little taller than Kaoru, his hair also done in the same manner.

They had walked to the outskirts of the village when Kaoru suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter Kaoru?"

Questioned the shorter of the two men.

"Shut up Hiroshi!"

Kaoru hissed through clenched teeth.

"Can you see him Junichi?"

She said her eyes looking around as frantically as the taller man's eyes.

"No but I can sense his Ki."

He stated still looking around in the distance. That's when Kaoru spotted him, she unsheathed her katana and with speed to match the Battosai's she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Even before the man in front of her could unsheathe his own katana, her katana was brought down in a swift motion slicing him in two. She grabbed a cloth from a pocket inside her sleeve and began to wipe the katana.

"Oi Kaoru you alright?"

Questioned Hiroshi running up to her. She let the question slip from her mind as she looked at the dead body on the ground beneath her.

"One of Mibu's Wolves, we had better return it won't be long before they send out the first brigade."

Kaoru stated simply, sheathing her katana and walking back the way they had just come.

They walked in silence, which gave Kaoru a chance to think about the first kill, it had always come back to the first kill. She had regretted killing the man, she hadn't known him, and did he have a wife? Or Children? The questions that had always run through her head. They had asked her to kill for them; she had said no that as she had learnt in time from the beatings she received was the wrong answer. That first kill she had thrown up, as she heard the metal tear through the flesh.

Authors Notes: To those who have reviewed –Domo Arigato. I need to get a beta reader so if anyone has the time and would like to be my beta reader, please e-mail me. I have been so busy lately as I am currently working on two comics, and not only that but I have been sick for two months now and have just come of hospital from surgery on my pelvis.


	5. Chapter 5

Updated: 04/05/2006

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM

Kaoru was exhausted by the time she got back, running like the wind had taken a lot out of her. She slowly peeled off her sweat soaked gi and depositing it into the hamper near the door. She found a yukata and slowly slipped into the world of dreams. She had forgotten to tell her Master all about Enishi and to say he would not be pleased at all was an under statement.

Those terrible dreams again, the ones with hands grabbing at her, her parents dieing all played in her head, etching itself into her brain, trying hard to never let her forget. She sat bolt upright in bed, her chest heaving with exhaustion she had slept longer than she usually did, which to her was a bad sign. She awoke Jiro with a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

"Kaowu, what time iws it?"

The young boy questioned rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and trying to sit up without much success. Kaoru smiled looking down at him and ruffling his hair a little.

"It's time for little boys to get up. You wouldn't mind staying with your Mother for a little while would you?"

She questioned. The look on the young boys face turned sour, tears began to form in his eyes daring not to spill over. Of course she thought how could she be so stupid? The last time anyone had said anything remotely the same to him, they had gone out on a mission and never returned.

"I'm sorry Jiro, I didn't mean it like that. I just need to see Master that's all. I promise I'll be back in a little while."

She hugged close to her running her hand once again through his hair.

"Pwomise Kaowu?"

He questioned. She smiled and nodded in response.

The master was in none to good a mood, it had seemed the whore he had sent for last night wouldn't come back to his whoring house, he was even more upset at the fact that she had said he should get one of his whores to please him. Kaoru had found all this out by accident of course not meaning to eaves drop when he was having a male bonding experience with one of the other members. She stood next to the shoji proceeded to knock twice and waited for an answer.

"Yes."

The master's voice bellowed out with authority. Kaoru stepped inside took two steps and bowed on one knee her head towards the floor.

"Oh it's you."

He said with disgust lacing his voice as he took another swig from the tiny sake cup.

"Forgive me master for not reporting to you sooner, but I thought you may have been busy with other things."

His cheeks flared red as the sake pot on the table was knocked over.

"I know what you are trying to do girl and it won't work with me. I've heard details reports of what happened last night from Junichi, so if this is what its all about."

She proceeded to interrupt him which again he did not like.

"No master it isn't about that, it's about Yukishiro Enishi."

He stood then raising himself and walking over to her.

"What did you say? This better not be a joke girl."

She didn't say anything then, she knew when to stay quiet.

It was four hours later before Kaoru came to collect Jiro, she had wiped away the tears that had fallen grateful no one saw her then, she had a reputation to uphold and she would be damned if one or two men would make her feel utterly worthless.

"Kaowu you came back?"

Jiro said laughing as he clung onto her leg. She smiled back at him, as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to walk towards the little cottage just half an hour away from the pleasure quarters in the forest.

"Are we seeing Bwig Bwothew?"

Jiro questioned looking into Kaoru's eyes.

"I've told you not to call him that Jiro, and yes we are going to see Kenshin-san again."

"Jiro I need you to promise me something alright, it's really important."

She stated bending down to his level, he nodded his head in understanding.

"We can't talk about the master ever in front of Kenshin, he wouldn't understand okay? We can't talk about the master, not ever."

She said watching him, she knew he wanted to ask why, but she also knew he wouldn't understand. She also wanted to tell him not to get attached to the wretched Battosai, and again she knew he would never understand at his age.

The proceeded to the gate, where Jiro began his ritual chanting of Kenshin's name. She stepped into the gate saying her curt hello and felt in her bones an uneasiness and fear like she had never known before.

Author's Notes: Well looky here I finally updated. I know, I know it's been so, so long but I know I haven't given up just never have time anymore with trying to draw comics and colour them, and everything else in between it's been hard. So until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Updated: 04/05/2006

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM

Kaoru moved towards the house hoping this foreboding feeling would disappear. Tomoe sat on the porch obviously waiting for Kenshin's return. Jiro held onto Kenshin's hand whilst Kaoru glared at them. Wind rustled through the trees and a few birds chirped which calmed Kaoru's mind a little. Kaoru came towards Tomoe, as Kenshin and Jiro began playing with their fake twig swords. Kaoru smiled briefly feeling a little more relaxed now, as she neared Tomoe however, she caught the whistling of an arrow from high above to the right of her. It wasn't one of her Master's servants she could sense most ki, this was different however.

She could have caught the arrow easily but that would have given away her true identity. She braced herself her back to the arrow, she showed no emotion to Tomoe, as the arrow pierced through her right shoulder blade, with a sickening cracking sound. The force breaking the arrow into two, half the arrow fell to the ground as the other was piece was stuck in Kaoru. Kaoru fell to the ground face first with a loud thud, blood seemed to seep through her kimono without the intent of ever stopping. Tomoe rushed over as Kaoru began to whisper to her.

"The arrow wasn't meant for me. It was for you. Please if you love your brother leave this cursed place. Enishi will be next on their list. All know who and what you are. He will die."

Tomoe backed away and gasped her breathing laboured.

"Who are you?"

Tomoe questioned in a soft whisper. Kaoru was struggling to breath her lungs hurt immensely but she would continue until her very last breath.

"I am the same as he is."

Kaoru's eyes wondered over to Kenshin as he rushed over.

"Please….if….if."

She didn't get to finish, her eyes closed and the world went black. Jiro ran over to Kaoru pushing her, trying to awaken her from a deep slumber.

"Kaowu ! Kaowu ! Pwease wake up ! Bwig Bwothew make her wake up!"

Tears streamed down the little boys face, his breathing coming in short little bursts as he screamed and cried asking Kaoru to arise again and again. Tomoe grabbed him, as he clung to her legs crying into her kimono. Kenshin in the meantime was looking Kaoru over she was breathing, unconscious but breathing, she would need medical attention and soon. The arrow piece would need to be removed before infection set in, and they would need to close the wound up so the bleeding would stop also, mostly likely with something hot to sear the skin together.

Kaoru awoke in a sweat, in a place she didn't recognise, in a futon that wasn't hers, her chest was bandaged and she was dressed in a yutaka she had never owned. As she sat up pain began to steadily increase in her lower ribs, she bit her lower lip to stop from screaming. She stood with extreme difficulty; her first priority was to make sure Jiro was being taken care of. The steps she took were dainty and took more energy than should have been necessary. She had just opened the shoji door when she collapsed on something firm but soft.

"You should still be resting."

Said a deep male voice. Kaoru looked up to a giant of a man, his cape flowing as he moved, his jet black hair in a low pony tail and his brown eyes filled with a life time of agony.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Kaoru took a defensive stance on wobbly feet. The man in front of her laughed as Kaoru glared at him.

"Obviously my idiot pupil didn't tell you about me. My name is Hiko Seijuurou the thirteenth."

Kaoru still stood in a defensive position wary of the man in front of her.

"Where's Jiro?"

She questioned, sweat dripping off her forehead onto the wooden floor below.

"Please lie back down you have a fever."

Hiko said stepping forward.

"WHERE'S JIRO?"

She screamed, placing her hands in front of her in a martial arts stance. The shoji was slammed open and Kenshin came through.

"Ah idiot pupil finally, get your wife under control, I'll look after the brat for you."

Kenshin nodded his thanks and waited for his Master to leave, once his Master had left Kenshin tried to grab onto Kaoru's arm to help her back into the futon, when she wretched it out of his grasp.

"I don't need your help."

She spat sitting slowly on the futon, then lying down, hissing as her lungs decided they didn't want to cooperate with her anymore.

"Where are we?"

She choked out tirelessly, through half closed eyes, Kenshin all the meanwhile covering her to make sure she stayed warm and to try and break the fever.

"On Hiko's private mountain."

Kenshin answered in a whisper, smoothing the covers not paying attention to Kaoru. Kaoru had suddenly remembered something Hiko had said.

"_Ah idiot pupil finally, get your wife under control."_

"WIFE?"

She shrieked before everything went black again.

Author's Notes: To all who have reviewed domo-arigato gozaimasu. I am sorry my chapters as so short but I am working on a few other projects at the moment, and I apologize that I don't update as regularly as I would like to or as often as my reviewers would like me too. As usual comments and feedback are much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Updated: 16/07/2006

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM

It had been two days since Kaoru had awoken from her injury, I had tried to help, but at every chance she pushed me away. I played the part of good husband to a tee, even when Kaoru pushed me away, I brought her food, tried to ease her in anyway possible yet she would always reject me. She was up taking the smallest of steps trying to regain a lost balance, she hadn't said a word about Tomoe to me or anyone in fact she had become quiet and even more distanced.

I sat outside the cabin on a large boulder sighing as I thought back to that fateful night where Tomoe had left me. It was hard to get over I had opened myself up to her and she had ripped my heart out with one hand.

_Tears streamed down the little boys face, his breathing coming in short little bursts as he screamed and cried asking Kaoru to arise again and again. Tomoe grabbed him, as he clung to her legs crying into her kimono. Kenshin in the meantime was looking Kaoru over she was breathing, unconscious but breathing, she would need medical attention and soon. The arrow piece would need to be removed before infection set in, and they would need to close the wound up so the bleeding would stop also, mostly likely with something hot to sear the skin together._

"_She's bleeding heavily; the arrow will have to come out before she gets an infection."_

"_Take her and Jiro, leave and don't return."_

_Tomoe's voice was steady not looking at Kenshin._

"_What?"_

_He questioned coming closer. Tomoe turned her head looking at Kenshin._

"_I can't do this anymore. People everywhere will be after your head. I will not be left to weep again!"_

_She raised her voice a little. Kenshin stood still in a daze, not understanding, the room around him spinning. Tomoe gave off a strangled little laugh._

"_That's right I never told you I had a fiancé his name was Akira__Kiyosato he was a shogunate bodyguard he went on one last mission and promised to marry me after. I received news shortly after that he had been assassinated. I was devastated, all I could think about was why did this happen? Then I was filled with rage I wanted to destroy the man who destroyed my chance of happiness. Then I started to fall in love with…."_

_She couldn't go on; tears welled at her eyes, slowly making its way down her soft pale cheeks. Kenshin's heart beat faster and faster, he could have sworn it broke and then shattered. He tried to remember if he was breathing. Tomoe took a deep breath trying to calm herself._

"_My brother would also be in danger and if anything should happen to him…."_

_She trailed off; she put a hand on Kenshin's right shoulder not looking at him._

"_I'm sorry."_

_She whispered before she walked away. Kenshin stood in the same spot not moving. Jiro in the meantime had been looking over Kaoru ran up to Kenshin tugging, demanding attention._

Kenshin sighed the tenth time that day as he reflected on what had happened. He should have tried to stop her from leaving, told her he felt something for her even if it wasn't exactly love yet. The past was the past and you couldn't change that. He had eventually gone back to torch the house getting rid of unwanted memories.

Kaoru sat at the small dining table deep in thought. She still couldn't believe what the Battosai had said to Hiko. Sure many of her peers were indeed training to become wives at the age of thirteen or fourteen but she couldn't see herself as someone's wife ever. Then again she didn't want to be one of those spinsters that older women would talk about, that she would over hear at the market stalls. She sighed that was the least of her problems, the Master would be looking for her and Jiro, and if he found out what had happened then she and Jiro would surely die. They didn't take lightly to traitors even if it wasn't true, rumours would spread fast. The fact that she hadn't reported in for three days was testimonial. They wouldn't think her dead as they knew of her skills, hell even trained her harder. They would come, she had no doubt but for now she was safe, as was Jiro.

Hiko could see the tension between his idiot pupil and his wife. He watched silently from the sidelines, the way they would interact, he gave a small smile upon his lips. Kaoru was perfect for Kenshin. Strong willed, determined, fierce, and caring. Anyone who looked at her wouldn't think it but the way she interacted with Jiro showed a softer side. Hiko had found out by talking to the young boy that Kaoru was his caretaker, and he had the uttermost respect and love for both Kaoru and Kenshin. This is what he wanted to see from his idiot pupil. He wanted Kenshin to have a peaceful life, a life of love and not one of death. He cursed himself once again for teaching the once young fragile boy how to become a cold blooded killer. A tugging on his pants brought him out of his reverie.

"Uncle Hiko come play with me. Big Bwothew is doing laundwy and Big Swistew Kaowu is still twying to walk pwopewly."

Hiko smiled at the young boy, when did he get so soft? He was meant to be feared, he shook the thought from his head, as Jiro led the way running and laughing.

Kaoru decided to cook that night; she hated the feeling of being helpless. She had admitted to herself she wasn't the greatest of cooks but she could at least make something edible. She had cooked rice, miso soup and various fish that the Battosai had caught earlier that day. She prepared the small table, which in her condition was no easy task, she still felt pain but she would not show it or complain. She then went to call everyone to come and eat.

The meal was mostly eaten in silence but Hiko could take it no longer.

"Say Jiro did I ever tell you about the time Kenshin went looking for mushrooms?"

"Master!"

Kenshin protested. Hiko just laughed.

"What happened?"

Jiro questioned wanting to know why Hiko was laughing.

"Well, he collected a certain type of mushroom that one should never eat. It's what is known as a magic mushroom. The poor boy was up all night."

Hiko burst out laughing as did Jiro. Kenshin cast his head down.

"How was I meant to know?"

He mumbled under his breath. Hiko ignored the comment.

"Then there was the time that I think Kenshin was about ten or eleven and he..."

"No!"

Kenshin protested.

"Don't you dare Master!"

He exclaimed. In all this time Kaoru had sat at the table silently eating not saying a word. Hiko was finding it hard to breathe as he was laughing so hard.

"Uncle Hiko what, what happened?"

Jiro kept asking over and over again.

"Kenshin had a lot to drink that night and when I told him to go to bed I naturally assumed he would take care of business but he went to bed fully dressed and about two hours later awoke screaming, he had wet the bed."

Kenshin groaned giving his Master an evil glare which only made him laugh harder. The mood however was ruined when a pair of chopsticks hit a ceramic bowl in a loud thunk.

"Excuse me; I'm still not feeling a hundred percent."

With a small bow Kaoru exited the room back to the room where she was staying. Sure she wasn't feeling a hundred percent but that wasn't the reason why she left. She hated the Battosai more now than ever. She hated the fact he had some sort of normal life that he could laugh about. If she had wet the bed at the age of eleven…. She tried to suppress the urge to throw up a nice meal. She was shivering slightly, remembering the time she was eight and had a nightmare; she had also wet the bed. Instead of comfort she received punishment in abundance. She was whipped with a piece of rope and made a spectacle of, she was then made to stand in freezing cold water for hours watched over by a man who stood guard. If she fell face first into the water then she would die, if she fell backwards she would be whipped and beaten, and the process of standing in the freezing water would start again. She remembered praying for death, what eight year old would want to pray for death?

She must have fallen asleep; she bolted up as fast as she could, running outside not caring how much pain she was in. Kenshin who was sleeping outside the door quickly followed but stopped as soon as he saw Hiko sitting on the small step. Kaoru threw up in some bushes a little way from the cabin. She came to sit on the step trying to catch her breath.

"Kaoru-san are you alright?"

She nodded her head not trusting her voice yet.

"Go back to bed idiot pupil your wife is fine and I would like to talk to her in private."

"Yes Master. Night Kaoru-san, Master."

Kenshin would have argued but Hiko would have won out like usual.

"So would you like to tell me what's really going on?"

Hiko questioned looking at Kaoru. Kaoru began to stutter.

"I, I don't know what your talking about. I'm, I'm just in a lot of pain."

Hiko glared at Kaoru.

"Don't lie! I've seen the scars who do you think patched you up? It certainly wasn't my idiot pupil. I can see it in your eyes. You have eyes like his, they eyes of a killer!"

Author's Notes: To all who have reviewed domo-arigato gozaimasu. Hopefully this chapter is a little longer. For all of those asking why Jiro hasn't questioned that Kenshin calls Hiko Master, remember he has grown up in an environment where hearing someone talk about the Master is the norm. Life some how gets in the way as I want to do more and for those who are interested I am doing a short Flash animation on Blossom and you can take a look at some of the stills going into the production at the website mentioned in my profile under the art gallery section.


	8. Questions And Answers

Updated: 22/11/2006

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

BLOSSOM

This isn't another chapter and I'm sorry for all those looking forward to it. At the moment I don't have the time to continue with Blossom but will hopefully be back to it in a couple of months. I thought I would take the time to answer some of the questions that have been posted in the reviews.

**Q1. Do I use Microsoft word?**

That depends on what computer I am using. If I am using the main PC then yes I do, but if I am out I use a laptop with the basics such as notepad.

**Q2. Jiro isn't Seta Soujiro is he?**

The simple answer to this is no. I thought the poor kid had a hard enough life in the manga and anime. Jiro is one of my original characters who like most of the cast in my story has a main role to play.

**Q3. What is Kaoru? She is an assassin but for what group?**

I can't actually give that away just yet, that would spoil the story. In later chapters to come you will definitely find out who Kaoru is working for and why.

**Q4. Kaoru as Kenshin's wife, huh?**

In this era a lot of people would die of things such as the common cold. In most societies at this time it was common for people to be married around the age of thirteen/fourteen. Old age was considered to be around forty and you were very lucky if you survived this long or longer. This did not just take place in Japan but in the western world as well. If we look at it today it seems so very young to be married, but a lot of places such as India still have this practice.

**Q5. Is there really a romance between Kenshin and Kaoru?**

Yes there is, but it will not develop until later chapters.

**Q6. Do you have any recommendations of Kaoru not being a wimpy little girl?**

I have read a few in the past, where Kaoru is actually a killer. Most of them I have read on this site, try looking up different things such as mystery, angst. I think the most places you will find Kaoru as a strong willed individual is in the angst section for some reason.

**Q7. What is AU? **

AU means Alternate Universe. The time frame does not necessarily have to revolve around the same time as the manga or anime. It can be set in the present or even future.

**If there are any more questions you would like me to answer, (except when I will be continuing on Blossom because at this stage I really don't know.) I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween and if I don't update before Christmas, I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Destiny.**


	9. Chapter 8

Updated: 24/07/2007 

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish. 

**

BLOSSOM 

**

How was she to escape this one ? If she told the truth she would most definately put herself and Jiro in jeopardy. She would most definately have to kill Hiko and the Battosai but in her condition she was sure she would lose. Her wounds were no where near healed, and the glare that Hiko was giving her was burning into her,she glared back. The stand-off which seemed to last forever only lasted a couple of seconds as a piercing scream broke through the air. 

Hiko and Kaoru raced inside to the room where Kaoru and Jiro were staying. Kenshin was already inside looking for someone who may have wanted to hurt Jiro but he could find no-one, instead he found Jiro spooked and trembling in his futon. Kenshin went to comfort him when he flinched and tried to back away. 

"Don't touch him !" 

Kaoru barked out. Kenshin backed away a little dazed and confused by Kaoru's sudden outburst. Kaoru went over to give Jiro a hug. He clung onto Kaoru's yuttaka for dear life as he continued to sob. She was patting his back and trying to give him soothing words to quiet him down. Kaoru glared at Hiko who was watching from the shoji door, door frame. 

"If you really want to know why I'm the way I am, it's because of him." 

Hiko nodded not really satisfied with the answer but knowing he would not get more out of Kaoru in this current situation. Kenshin still stood there dazed and confused about everything. 

"Come on idiot pupil back to sleep, Kaoru will explain everything in the morning." 

Hiko gave Kaoru a meaningful look as Kenshin nodded and was led out of the room, shutting the shoji door behind him. 

Kaoru stayed up all the night, looking after Jiro patting his head as he finally fell asleep. Her thoughts were running around her head. She would have to tell Hiko and the Battosai about Jiro's past there was no way around it and she was certainly not telling Hiko about her past, not even through torture. 

Sleep was not on her agenda that night. She thought about the Master knowing he wouldn't give up, he would send his best assassins and they would find her and Jiro and kill them both. There was no escaping trying to blend in with everyone else would not work. They would be hunted down and killed no matter how far they travelled, they would always be on the run. For now she tried to push the thought out of her head. Several hours later Jiro awoke a much happier child he smiled at Kaoru. 

"Morning Kaowu, I'm sowwy about last night, your not mad at me awe you ?" 

Questioned Jiro brushing Kaoru's hair out of her face. Kaoru smiled at Jiro giving him another hug. 

"Of course I'm not mad at you. You had a nightmare thats all everyone has nightmares every now and then." 

"Even you ?" 

He questioned his eyes wide in suprise. 

"Yes even me,and I'm sure Kenshin and Uncle Hiko also have nightmares every now and then." 

Kenshin stepped in at that exact moment, nodding his head. 

"Thats right Jiro, even I have nightmares sometimes. Anyway I'm glad to see you are feeling better this morning. I've made breakfast so if your ready lets go eat, before Uncle Hiko eats all the food." 

Jiro giggled and ran out followed by Kenshin who stopped at the door. 

"Aren't you coming ?" 

Kenshin questioned. 

"Yeah I'll be along in a minute." 

Kenshin nodded once again walking out of the room. Kaoru sighed it was going to be a very long morning and a heart wrenching one at least for her. She would have to get Jiro to play at least for a couple of hours by himself she knew the Battosai would want to hear what she had to say which gave her even more displeasure. He really had no right after all he was her sworn enemy and he was the cause of most of her problems. 

Jiro ran outside after breakfast eager to explore and play. Kaoru had told him not to wonder to far as she would be really worried about him but that she needed to speak to Uncle Hiko and Jiro in private for a little while. Jiro nodded in agreement. He was use to Kaoru needing to speak to Adults and other people in private. 

Kenshin and Hiko sat on the porch awaiting Kaoru's story. Kenshin had prepared some tea and was sitting silently awaiting Kaoru's story. Hiko on the other hand was not as patient and voiced his opionion. 

"Come on girl, we don't have all day. My idiot pupil has chores to do and I have things to do as well." 

'Like drinking' 

Kenshin thought to himself taking a sip of his tea. Hiko raised an eyebrow looking at Kenshin. 

"I know what you're thinking idiot pupil and just for that I'm doubling your chores." 

Kenshin choked on his tea sputtering. 

"M-Master!" 

"If you two are through bickering and would like to hear my story or I simply could go back to doing chores myself." 

Kaoru stated raising from her seated position. 

"Sit. You owe me an explanation considering you are staying in my house I think I have a right to know." 

Hiko looked Kaoru straight in the eyes as she sat back down her hands clasping around a cup her head down cast. She took a deep breath and then began to speak. 

Author's Notes : Yes it's been forever since I have last updated I really wanted to do more on this but unfortunately I just haven't had the time, I really don't like this chapter but it's a necessary one for the story. to continue. You see I just gave birth to my little girl four weeks ago and let me tell you sleepless nights are a killer. So let me just say sorry in advance for the bad grammar and spelling. As always I appreciate your comments. Until next time hopefully it won't be so long. 


	10. Chapter 9

Updated: 29/07/2007 

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish. 

**

BLOSSOM 

**

Just remembering what had happened made Kaoru feel disgusted and horrible. She couldn't obviously tell the Battosai or Hiko the whole truth but she could tell them the cruelty that Kami-sama had handed her and the little boy. 

_FLASHBACK _

It was a little farming village not worth much really except to those who wanted to conquer Japan. Most of the village people were happy with their daily routine and lifes. Tending to rice plantations to make sure they had enough to sell at the markets and also live comfortably. It all changed when the rice plantations decided not to grow one year, not having enough money the village was forced to borrow it from loan sharks. They prayed the crops would grow quickly so they could give the money back without a hassle. Not being in the city they had no idea that loan sharks were not known for their kindness or generosity. So when it was obvious they could not pay the loan sharks back, they started taking over the village. They made the men and boy children tend the fields for hours without a break. Some of the women had a crueler fate, some taken to pleasure the loan sharks, others to serve the loan sharks with food and sake. The girls made to work in the kitchen for hours and hours as well without a break. 

It was on a rainy night that the men of the village chose to fight back, they decided to make a plan. They would kill their captors and be free, unfortunately they had no idea they had a traitor amongst their midst who would do anything for the loan sharks. This man would trade information for his freedom. He had no idea that night things would go to hell. The loan sharks found out about the plan the village men had made to fight bacK, so to give them no hope the leader of the loan sharks decided to make an example out of the village leader, his wife and child. He decided to firstly make them all suffer. The village leader, his wife and child were made to kneel in the mud whilst the village people looked on in shock and horror. The little boy terrified wailed and cried whilst his Father told him to be brave. 

This would of course not save the young boy from the sound lashings he recieved or the horrible fate he was about to recieve. 

END FLASHBACK 

Kaoru couldn't understand why Jiro was so trusting of the Battosai he usually hated men in general and would hide behind Kaoru. She was quickly awoken from her thoughts. 

"Please continue Kaoru." 

"Master you may not wish to push the subject." 

"It is not your place to say is it ? I think I have a right to know considering I took you all in." 

Kenshin slapped his right palm on the ground next to him, startling Kaoru a little. She thought he would be just as curious as Hiko if not more. 

"I really don't think you should be asking her about this. You really don't have any consideration for others." 

He stood abruptly then and left, Kaoru all the while pondering about what was going on. The Battosai didn't have consideration he killed without mercy so why was he so affected by her story ? Could he be just like her ? No she couldn't think like that, he was nothing like her, he was the famous man slayer. He killed without a second thought, she heard tales that he actually enjoyed it. He was the one who destroyed her life. Her eyes flickered to a darker blue for a moment before flickering back to their natural blue colour. 

Hiko sighed, standing and dusting himself off making sure his long cape was not ruffled. 

"For once my idiot pupil may be right, it is best to leave it be...for the moment." 

Without another word he turned and walked back into the house leaving Kaoru with the tea set and her thoughts. She picked up the tea set took it inside and washed it before going to see where Jiro was. The story had taken a good deal of time and Jiro usually came to see her when he was hungry. Her panic started to increase when she couldn't sense him anywhere but felt a presence she knew and felt a pang of fear run through her whole body. 

She ran to her room conceiling a dagger in the sash of her kimono before running out the door screaming Jiro's name. 

"Hello Kaoru it's so lovely to see you again, still with the runt I see." 

There in the mans grasp struggling to be free was Jiro screaming for Kaoru. His legs flayling and his arms trapped under the other mans. 

"I can't say the same about you...but I'm glad you came Niimi are you still Saito's bitch?" 

She smirked, knowing full well the Battosai was watching from a good position, she also knew he would intervene in a second. 

"Why you little whore ! I'll kill the little runt, then have my way with you before killing you." 

He spat. Hiko choose to intervene then and there, stepping out of the house walking towards the man. 

"I don't appreciate my guests being threatened. Who are you ? Actually on second thoughts I don't need to know your name your going to be dead in a minute anyway." 

"Who the hell are you ? It doesn't matter this is between me and the whore, you old bastard." 

"Jiro close your eyes!" 

Kaoru shouted out, watching as Hiko was behind the man his katana slashing through Niimi's neck. Hiko caught the body easily before it fell onto Jiro. 

"Who were you calling old ? Look you've gone and dirtied my katana now my idiot pupil is going to have to clean it , as punishment." 

He looked up to a tree he knew Kenshin was in. Kenshin jumped down landing in front of Hiko. 

"Punishment ? For what Master ?" 

"For not rescuing your wife earlier you idiot ! What kind of husband are you anyway ?" 

He gave Kenshin a good thump on the back of his head, before pulling him by his ear to the house. Jiro in the mean time had his eyes still closed waiting for Kaoru to say it was okay for him to open them. She picked him up before carrying him to the bath house. 

"Okay Jiro open your eyes." 

Kaoru stated cleaning the blood from Jiro's face and hands. She then made him have a bath so she could wash his blood stained clothes. His tears were still flowing and he was hicupping. 

"It's alright now the man is gone and he is never going to bother us again." 

"Pwomise Kaowu ?" 

He questioned in between hiccups. 

"Have I ever lied to you before Jiro?" 

She asked looking at him eye level as he was dressed for bed. She made him go and lie down then so some of the shock would wear off and in time he would forget all about this. She went to find the corpse so she could bury him, but upon arrival already found him buried. She was clearly in shock as she found the Battosai his hands covered in dirt. He was just sitting there, Kaoru felt compelled to sit next to him, she owed him an explanation after all or at least some sort of cover before hers was blown. 

"That man, the loan sharks I was talking about earlier, they were a part of the Shinsengumi they had loaned the farmers the money. I was a slave bought by one of the men in the village. He was the one who betrayed the village leader." 

Of course that was a lie she was ordered into the village to take down Mibu's wolves and when she saw what was happening she went beserk, something inside of her just snapped. In all her fury she had left a message for any more of the wolf's who would pass. Death was coming for them all. She didn't know at the time that one of the Wolves was posing as a villager and was watching her every move. They would come to meet again two more times before this happened. 

"Luckily for us, some samurai were passing through saw what was happening and came to save us. Unfortunately for Jiro's parents it was too late. He watched as they were hung in front of everyone. From there I became his care taker and we fled the small village." 

"I was a slave as well, before Hiko took me under his care. I shouldn't even be here with him. We had an argument of sorts about what kind of life I was leading. I wanted to use my skills to help people but he told me...it doesn't matter. Anyway I'm sorry you had to witness that horrible seen, you have a wicked tongue but I can't blame you if the same thing happened to me I would want my revenge." 

He stood then walking to the stream washing his hands lost in his own thoughts. 

Kaoru sighed she watched as he walked away. This was not good she started to feel herself warming up to the Battosai. She would have to keep a close watch on the barrier she put up from now on. She couldn't think like this ever, not if she wanted to survive, not if she wanted Jiro to survive. 

Hiko watched them from afar a small smile plastered on his lips. The wind suddenly blew leaves swayed on and off trees down to the ground below. The small smile that was there now no longer existed. 

"A storms brewing." 

That was all he said before walking inside. 

Author's Notes : Okay I'm not really sure if this chapter makes alot of sense but it's almost 3am and there is nothing on t.v. so I'm working on this. I'm sleep deprived most days now my daughter will be six weeks old on Tuesday and has no set routine. She can be up all night, then asleep for at least four to five hours another night. More secrets are going to be revealed next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 10

Updated: 07/08/2008

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

** WARNING :This chapter mentions the changes to a female body, it's not very graphical but it's still there, if this offends you, please kindly skip this chapter. **

****

BLOSSOM

  
"Have you found them yet ?"

A bunch of dark cloaked figures were kneeling all their heads bowed in silence.

"You mean to tell me the best assasins in all of Japan can't find a little girl and boy ?"

The man shook his head in anger, hand through his beard in thought, he walked behind the cloaked figures, making sure his every step echoed it made him dominant, the leader, the master.

The cloaked figures sat silently, their heads bowed in shame. The master stroked his long beard in thought, his fingers getting tangled every now and then. They couldn't have possibly escaped from the country, he had his best men on patrol if she had even dare think about pulling a stunt like that. He paced before finally stopping.

"A map ! Bring me a map !"

He bellowed one of the cloaked figures ran and got one for him. He unfurled it, before looking it over in vein, when he spotted something. He had a gleam in his eye, this would take some time and careful planning if he wanted her head.

** A YEAR AND A HALF LATER **

Kaoru was developing in more ways then she thought possible, things that she once found easy were becoming more difficult as, her body adjusting. Her garments had shrunk considerably and she had no desire to ever leave the mountain. She thought it may have been possible that the Master had given up his ways or maybe even thought her dead, she started to feel content. Which for Kaoru was a strange and weird experience. She had even notice the Battosai glimpsing at her once or twice and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. Hiko had run out of sake and was about to make Kenshin go when he thought better of it. He wasn't dense he had seen the way his idiot pupil was looking at his 'wife' he had to chuckle at that.

Kenshin had gone to a storage shed and searched, he then found what he was looking for, he pulled the items out and then searched for Jiro and Kaoru. He hoped this would please them, at least it would probably feel better. He found them sitting together on the front porch playing a game.

"No fair Kaoru you cheated !!"

Complained a now taller and older Jiro. His hair was a mess pointing in different directions and growing longer, he was starting to sound different as well, more mature, at the age of eleven.

"I did not cheat Jiro, how could I? You saw every move that I made."

"I bet you did some magic trick thing with your hands."

He grumbled under his breath, Kenshin was watching started to chuckle bringing both Kaoru and Jiro to look at him.

Kaoru folded her arms, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

"And what is so funny ? Maybe you should play a game against the brat and see how you do?"

"Yeah Kenshin come play, brat ? Hey wait a minute"

Before Jiro could continue the smirk fell from Kaoru's lips and she stood quickly.

"I have chores I should be doing."

She was about to leave when Kenshin placed some clothing in her hands.

"Here this should feel more comfortable, I remember Hiko putting these away, he told me he would never take in another pupil again but, he kept these anyway."

He smiled brightly at her, whilst she stuttered a thanks before returning inside. What was happening to her ? Why was her heart racing a thousand miles a minute ? Why would she suddenly smile at her enemy ? Or laugh with him ? Was she going insane ? Her thoughts were going round and round, and she started to feel a little faint, and her stomach lurched. She had remembered over hearing conversations with some of the older females in the whore houses about the female atonomy but nothing like this had ever come up. She walked into the room she shared with Jiro and went to change into the new clothes the Battosai had given her but as she did, she felt a trickle of blood run down her leg.

She tried not to scream or faint, what in the world was going on with her? She had to get help and fast but not from a man, this was a private matter, who could or would she turn to ? She sighed, she would have to rely on him for now.

"Kenshin !"

She called trying not to sound to desperate. He came running in at once looking for the first signs of trouble.

"Kaoru ? What's the matter?"

He looked her up and down looking for injuries.

"I, I need to see..."

Her vision was becoming unsteady and the dizzyness in her head was becoming to much.

'Not yet' she thought.

'Not until I see the damn doctor.'

She stumbled and fell limp in the Battosais arms.

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry it took so long trying to get more of Blossom out, I am not sure how many more chapters there are to go. Hopefully the next one will be more actioned packed and two or three more characters are going to make an appearance from the original Rurouni Kenshin. Trying to find the time to work on my many projects at the moment, is very hard. My daughter turned one and at the end of last year I was hospitalized for over a month with Lupus issues (it's an auto-immune disease.) Anyway take care all and thank-you to all those who read and review or have put this on the favourite list, it actually does really mean a lot to me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Updated: 20/09/2008 -27/11/2008

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

**WARNING :This chapter mentions the changes to a female body,as well as language, if this offends you, please kindly skip this chapter. **

**BLOSSOM **

Kaoru awoke in a strange place. The smell was what got her the most though. It smelt like incense burning. She was on a wooden table. She didn't know how she had gotten there or even why for that matter, when a female face came into view. Startling the living daylight out of her, she almost jumped off the table. She looked the woman up and down. Her lips were a deep velvet red, and her eyes had an alluring 'come hither' look about them.

'Great' Kaoru thought. 'I've finally done it, I've died and gone to hell.'

The woman laughed, had she said that last part out loud? Obviously if the woman was covering her face with her hands, trying to soften the deep chuckles. She stared at the woman then intently. Where was she then ? Had the Master finally found her,and this woman was going to be her torturer? She looked at the woman's hands then, no too delicate and soft and feminine. This actually had Kaoru on edge for a minute, yet she didn't understand why.

The woman wiped tears away from her face, before speaking.

"My name's Megumi Takani, I'm one of the doctors in the area, what don't look at me like that, times are changing."

"It's not that Takani-san, you said I'm in a doctor's clinic correct?"

Megumi nodded her head, waiting for the you girl to continue.

"I just wanted to know, what I am doing here?"

Megumi busied herself around the office, sterlizing instruments with cotton swaps dabbed with alcohol. Whilst she talked to the young girl.

"You gave the young handsome man out front, quite a fright, he thought you were very ill or worse dying. You seem to be as healthy as ever though, it's just that time of month."

'What the hell did she mean "Just that time of month."' Kaoru thought, her stomach was aching, she felt like she had a thousand swords driven into her by all her sworn enemies, and she still felt a little faint. Megumi turned around to see the girl had a blank expression on her face.

"You've never had that talk about the eel and the cave have you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, eels, caves, that time of the month? This is totally confusing, just tell me in simple terms why my stomach is aching and why I feel faint."

"You are having a menstrual cycle meaning you will get one now every month, you may want to write it down on a calander to remember when your next one will be. The bleeding is the uterus lining coming off the walls, to renew and get you ready to be a Mother. If you become pregnant your menstrual cycle will stop for nine months, then start again up until your late years. As you don't know about the cave and the eel, I will take it you aren't sexually active. Men have needs and when..."

"Yes I know about that part of the conversation I just have never heard of sex with the terms you have used, weird eel and cave never thought of it that way before. Anyway how long does this last, and what can I do to prevent bleeding.... well everywhere."

Megumi and Karou had a long talk before Megumi encouraged Karou to change her Kimono since it was stained with blood. Kenshin was pacing outside, several times he wanted to rush in and make sure everything was alright. He had left Jiro in Hiko's house, telling him to await Hiko's return to tell the man where both Kaoru and he had gone.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Karou exited the office with Megumi behind.

"Now Kaoru, if the pain becomes worse I want you to take those herbs, don't forget about the protein."

Kaoru bowed politely giving Megumi her thanks.

"Thank-you so much Megumi-dono I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here, I mean...."

"Relax Ken, come into my office I need to discuss a few things with you."

"Jiro, where's Jiro? Kenshin answer me where's Jiro?"

Kaoru's voice was filled with panic her hands knotted into the weaves of his looked startled, maybe Kaoru had lost it and that's what Megumi wanted to talk about.

How could she have been so stupid? To leave Jiro without first warning the battosai to bring him. She had to get back to the mountain and fast, she had suffered worse pain, she could make it, now all she had to do was just ditch the battosai. He was still looking on concerned.

"Sorry I'm alright, Jiro and I are always together, I just panicked, go have your talk, I'll be fine, I'll just wait outside here for you."

She sat herself down pretending to make herself more comfortable, when she knew he would be inside and preoccupied, she would mask her ki and take flight, she needed to make sure he was fine, she was praying as she made her way up the mountain...hoping Kami-sama was listening to her prayers.

Authors Notes: I know a very long time since I updated but as my daughter gets older, the less time I get to myself. And yes the quote "the cave and the eel" comes from Memoirs of a Geisha sorry I just couldn't resist, the first time I heard this I laughed so hard, and I couldn't stop laughing. Once again if anyone would like to be my beta reader who would like to fix my grammar and spelling, it would be appreciated greatly, as I don't have the time. I will try and update as soon as possible, many thanks once again to readers, reviewers and the likes.


	13. Chapter 13

Updated: 1/4/2009

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

**BLOSSOM **

How could she have been so stupid, she cursed herself under her breath. She ran up the hill to the small house in a panic.

"Jiro!!! Jiro !! Answer me Jiro !! Where are you?"

She slide open ever shoji door, slipping and sliding on her tabi as she did so.

Her heart was racing, her breath coming out in small and sharp would tear the house apart if she had too.

She ran outside along the porch when she stopped dead in her tracks. There were drips and drabs of blood along with a letter. She held her breath. Of course all Assasins if not training had to train in the art of reading and writing. This is how they were given the information of their next target.

She sunk down to her knees, her mind a muddled mix of confusion and devistation. Her head was spinning, hopefully Jiro was still alive. Silent tears dripped down her face hitting the wood underneath making very little to no noise.

"Kaoru-san why didn't you wait for me at the clinic? You could have been injured on your way back. It's not safe for a woman..."

That's as far as he got, Kaoru took the paper in her right fist scrunching it tightly. She turned to look directly at Kenshin, her eyes now a darker blue.

"You ! I should have killed you when I learned your name !!"

Kenshin look around, confused and dazed........

Author's Notes: I know not a long chapter and for that I am sorry but live is getting in the way. Reviews and comments are always welcome. And if anyone wants to be my beta I would really appreciate it. Once again thank-you to all those who have reviewed or added this story to your favourites and your watch list.


	14. Chapter 14

Updated: 7/4/2009

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish.

**BLOSSOM **

"Huh? I don't understand what you are going on about, my name isn't that uncommon."

Kaoru crushed the paper in her fist even tighter in anger, her eyes blazing a dark blue.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? Of course I don't mean that name."

She yelled at him, his face took on a look of shock and horror, first Tomoe and now Kaoru. His eyes flashed a deep golden colour before returning to their usual hue.

"Kaoru-san what's going on?"

Maybe if he tried to reason with her, he might be able to went to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you DARE touch me !"

She had burning hatred in her eyes for the man in front of her, it was his fault that Jiro may be dead, his fault that she was lead into this life, his fault for all the things that had happened to her. Yet as she looked at him, she couldn't seem to make the hatred stick.

She was a flurry of mixed emotions one minute she wanted to punch his lights out the next she was feeling sorry for him and actually wanting to kiss him, she had yet to read the paper in her hand.

"Please just leave me be for a while, I need time....Time to think."

She had tears that she was barely keeping in place before she felt Kenshin's arms go around her waist, hugging her closely to his chest. She couldn't contain it any longer the tears spilled down her face onto Kenshin's arms. He held her close afraid that if he let go she would run from this mountain and from him. It was a risky move and he had to calm his stammering heart.

Kaoru nervously placed her hands over his. What was she doing? One part of her mind was telling her to stop, the other was telling her this was exactly what she needed.

"What's going on idiot pupil?"

Hiko's voice startling both Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru's anger flared once again directed at Hiko.

"You ! Where the hell have you been."

Kaoru was out of Kenshin's arms stalking her way over to Hiko. Hiko seemed unimpressed.

"Is drinking all you care about? Wait let me guess it drowns out the sorrows and the memories."

"Watch it little girl, your husband may be a very forgiving man but I am not."

"Bullshit ! That's your problem Hiko you care about Kenshin otherwise you wouldn't have accepted him back onto this mountain even after everything he did."

"Wait what do you mean everything he did?"

Kaoru threw her hands up in defeat.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"He is the manslayer, you know Battosai of course you would argue about what the sword would be used for you kicked him off the mountain. He wanted to do good and thought the only way was by using the sword, but you are right Hiko, swords are weapons and are used to kill."

"How?"  
Both Kenshin and Hiko questioned at once.

"Not know I have to think about a few things then I will tell you both everything, including why Jiro is missing."

She started heading for the river, she would read the letter herself and then determine what she would have to do in order to save Jiro and herself from this hell.

Author's Notes : Okay I hope this chapter is a little longer than the last one. I couldn't remember if Kenshin's eyes were violet or something else so if anyone knows exactly what colour Kenshin's eyes are it would be appreciated. Also BETA readers are welcomed as life seems to get in my way and I am using notepad to write all this in, my word seems to hate my laptop and me. To all of those who have reviewd Doumo Arigatou and of course comments and questions are always welcomed. We will be drawing closer to the end of Blossom sadly.


	15. Chapter 15

Updated: 21/5/2009

Authors Notes: This an AU fic, I do not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how hard I pray or wish. 

**BLOSSOM **

How did it seem she always got herself into these sorts of situations and messes? She had calmed herself enough to actually read the crushed letter, at least her tears had not stained that, and otherwise it might have been a lost cause.

_If you want to see Jiro again, you will do EXACTLY what this letter tells you to do. As you failed to kill the Battosai, you will lead him into our trap. _

She continued to read on, guaranteed that none of them were to be spared, if Jiro was still even alive that was. No she couldn't think like that! For Jiro she would do the unthinkable.

For Jiro she would team up with _HIM_. She had suddenly come to a conclusion, something that had taken her most of her childhood to understand, the Battosai was not to blame for her life, or her doings, it was the Master's. It was those who invaded and killed her Mother and Father taking away her life, her hatred started to grow more and more her eyes burning such a deep blue and the aura she was giving off was disturbing to anyone who could sense it. She had to calm herself down before she killed someone who merely only intended to help. Help, she would help alright, she would make those who brought her world down to this suffer.

First off though she would have to tell Hiko and the Battosai about most of her past, a past she was no-where near proud of, her parents would probably have disinherited her if they were still alive. Firstly she went back to her room, Hiko merely raising and eyebrow at her, his arms crossed, Kenshin about to speak but was stopped when her hand went up and she kept walking. She came out a moment later, her hair placed back, tied by an old blue ribbon, the old hamaka that Kenshin had given her had fit perfectly and she wore it proudly. She sat down next to Kenshin and faced him for a moment.

"Firstly thank-you for the clothing, it would have been hard to move fast in a kimono." She gave a little bow to show her praise before once again facing Hiko, who was obviously very annoyed with her and her attitude. She even thought she heard him mutter, "Darn teenagers." Under his breath.

She had calmed herself but her eyes will still that dark blue. She went through her mind trying to sort out the most important bits of information from those she needn't tell anyone, those

Secrets she would keep and take to the grave.

"I know Hiko-san and I am sorry for making you wait so impatiently. I have to think this carefully through and I will need co-operation from both you and Kenshin-san if we are to get Jiro back." She waited for an acknowledgement from both the men, when slight nods began was it only then that she continued.

"My real name, the name my Mother and Father gave me is Kaoru Kamiya. Both my parents were murdered when I was only 4 years old, by the foreigners. I was then a slave bought out to the highest bidder. My highest bidder was a man named Takabari Insubana he worked for the Shogun and I so found out I did as well. We were masters of being spies, learnt to blend in with others, find out as much information as available on those who resisted, especially you Kenshin. You were the vein of our existence, they trained me to the point where I probably broke on several occasions but I had to keep going. I soon learn Takabari wasn't happy enough helping out the Shogun but wanted all groups out of the picture that included Mibu's wolves and any other group who didn't think the same way he did. Our cover was a whore house in East Kyoto. I was tea girl in training well at least that was my cover. I still used my first name but my last name changed on several occasions to keep from suspicion. I doubt Takabari stayed in the same district since he had lost his most valuable asset."

Karou gave off a light chuckle then. 'Serves him right the damn fool.' She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean his most valuable asset? What was it?" Kenshin interrupted obviously very lost and confused about this Takabari character, although he was no stranger to death threats or groups wanting his head.

"That would be me. I was Takabari's most valuable asset, the one who could revival the Battosai in a fight."

"But you're a woman!" Hiko blurted out, Kenshin had the tacked to at least just think it instead of saying it. Kaoru's eyes glared at Hiko flashing a warning dark blue.

"I know what gender I am. My name then changed when I was fighting no-one knew I was a woman, I was a young child, I could pass for a boy, and they called me Rei Hitokiri."

Hiko's eyes looked on in disbelief, as did Kenshin's. Their mouths moving but no words would come out.

"Yes I am one in the same the Zero Assassin. My duty was to infiltrate your location by any means necessary and kill you by any means. Jiro was my ticket in with you, but I couldn't possibly kill you with Jiro around, the promise I made to myself when I found him was he never would face another murder again. The story about the way I met Jiro is true you see. Apparently if I didn't succeed in my mission he was to be my successor. What Takabari didn't plan was that I had other ideas and I soon put a stop to that. One day whilst training Jiro, he had an accident injuring his wrist to the point where his sword fighting skills were useless."

"You mean you purposely injured him? But then why did they keep him around?" Hiko asked his arms still folded but he felt a little unsettled sitting down in the presence of this woman.

"I know what I did was wrong but if I was to die, I was going to be the last, they wouldn't have time to find a replacement they would need one straight away. They kept Jiro around for me, I told them without the child around I would not do as told, they would have to kill me and they soon learned no form of torture or punishment would make me budge on my decision."

"So that's why you have all those scars?" Hiko questioned but was mostly thinking to himself, than actually questioning Kaoru.

"Some are, some are from actual fights when I was younger and careless that taught me to be fast and kill the opponent before he got a chance to even draw his sword."

Kenshin sat there pondering something was bothering him, actually a lot of things were bothering him and he didn't feel like discussing it in front of his Master, not until he had his head wrapped around a lot of things. There was one thing he could not wait to find out.

"That day back at the house with Tomoe and Enishi you looked like you knew him, did you?"

Kaoru groaned internally that darn name, grrrr she wished she had ripped his head off when she had the chance.

"Yes, he was also working against you with his sister Tomoe, although Tomoe didn't know it, Enishi had visited the red light district often and that is all I am going to say on the matter of him."

Kaoru said bluntly almost ripping out Kenshin's heart in the process. He had loved Tomoe and then he started to have feelings for Kaoru then to find out that both women were out to kill him, talk about bad choices. He needed time alone.

"Excuse me." He said, about to get up and walk away when Karou's hand on his pants stopped him, she tugged on the fabric not letting it go.

"I know what you are thinking and you can have all eternity to hate me, I have more to explain but right now I need your help to bring down Takabari and bring Jiro back safely."

Author's Notes: Is this long enough for a chapter or still too short?? I hope it's longer I tried, I know long time in coming and some truths have been revealed so how are they planning on getting Jiro back, well that will be in the next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. Also there is no such person as Takabari I just made him up I needed a person, I did do some homework on the history of the war and everything it done my head in actually, and I was going to make it someone from that era but then again I doubt they would have let Kaoru into their "Club" so to speak.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: I sincerely apologize for not writing any sooner. The truth of the matter is I lost my direction when writing this fanfiction. I thought I knew where I was heading but obviously not. I since have found my re-direction but I won't be updating as often as I like. My number one priority will always be my daughter who is now three. How time flies, I hope you enjoy -Destiny18au

Blossom

"Do you think this will work Master?" A deep male voice said, clad all in black.  
"Who do you think you are?" The Master's voice boomed, scaring away the birds in the trees. "How dare you question me, I should have you commit seppuku, but I have much larger fish to catch." The black figure was on bended kneww, head lowered to the ground.

"Forgive me Master, I meant no disrespect. I humbly apologize." The Master grunted in satisfaction. The plan had been set in motion, the wheels starting to turn slowly. "This will work because she cares for that Jiro brat. I should have gotten rid of him, after she made sure he could never hold a sword. It doesn't matter we will soon be rid of him, her and the Battosai.

The Master laughed it was cold and hard, almost soul-less. "Jiro is slowly dying you see. I've been poisoning him." The black clad mans head shot up, in what could only be surprise from his stuttering. "M-Ma-Master?" The Master began to pace the wooden floor, a habit it seemed he could not fight.  
"I thought that if the brat would suddenly die, it might make Kaoru even stronger, when she is enraged that's when the Rei Hitokiri emerges. Unfortunately I didn't count on the brat being so strong, and then Kaoru taking him away meant his system could recover, so I've had to double my efforts. Hopefully he will not live to see the morning sun." The black clad figure said nothing, no expression conveyed on his face.

"Go! Make sure everything is prepared." The Master commanded. Within a blink of an eye the black clad figure was gone. The black clad figure walked back to a house, this wasn't right using these children as weapons. First Kaoru, then Jiro, the Master had finally snapped. Poisoning a child just to get the killer in the young girl worked up. He was meant to look on to make sure everything was in place, but he wasn't going to do that, he had somewhere else to be, someone else he had to see. He would make up for all his past mistakes, and make sure the girl and the boy were safe at all costs.

"Remember what I told you. Takabari won't fight fair, in his letter he states he wants both of us to come unarmed. Don't even think for a minute he will keep his word. The bastard has done more devious acts than the devil himself. Don't let your weapons be seen, hide your sword in your hamaka. If you can fight with other weapons that are smaller, faster then take them with you. Watch out for poisonous arrows, Takabari's speciality." Kaoru said pacing around the room, either looking for weapons or making sure her hair was secure, she didn't need the disadvantage of not being able to see.

"I know your worried but that won't help Jiro, focus Kaoru. We need more strategy, we have no idea what's going to happen, but we have to be as prepared as we will ever be."

"I'm sorry you know." Kaoru whispered quietly. "Everything that's happened is my fault. Takabari drilled it into my head that you were the cause of all my misery. That I suffered because of you. It's taken me all this time to finally understand, you weren't the one who made my life a living hell or miserable. I think you should keep hating me though, it's for the best." Kaoru picked up the scroll for the seventh time when Kenshin placed his right hand on her left. Kaoru was confused, there was so many things about the world she had yet to learn.

The black clad figure walked through a part of town, that seemed to be even worse than the redlight district. The apartments were small, the pathways in between even smaller, and the reak of booze high on the nose. The figure made his way over to an apartment door and knocked, waiting for the owner to answer. It took about three or four minutes for the man to come to the door, his hair was spiked, his brown eyes shinning with mischief. He was wearing all white in strike contrast to his tanned skin. His lips had a small smile splayed on them. "Junichi man what can I do for you?" He looked to be about sixteen.

"I'm so glad your at home Sagara-san, I need your help." Junichi stated.

"Cut with the formality crap Junichi. I go by Sanosuke or Sano you know that. Well just don't stand there come in."

Author's Notes: To Be Continued...Yes I know I am evil. 


End file.
